Weapons/Melee
Melee weapons in Fistful of Frags are somewhat situational. While they lose to guns in a head-on fight, they are capable of reliably landing hits even at full running speed while most guns lose a great deal of accuracy when moving. As such, melee weapons are best used for either ambushing a player at close range, finishing off a wounded opponent or attacking them while they are unaware of you. Beware that even if you manage to enter melee range, it is possible for your opponent to thwart your attack by either using a well-timed kick to knock you out of melee range or gunning you down with fast-firing or high-damage weapons like shotguns or the Colt Walker. As such, once you get close to an opponent, circle-strafe him and sidestep to make yourself as hard to hit as possible and try to attack from other angles than the front of your opponent, like from behind him. Aiming for the head with melee attacks or a thrown melee weapon will increase their damage. Selection of melee weapons in Fistful Of Frags Fists Punching enemies will deal little damage, but apply a movement speed penalty to enemies struck. Left-clicking will throw a left-handed punch while right-clicking will throw a right-handed punch, though there is no difference between the two. Punching animations aren't affected either if the player chooses Left- or Right-handed or the Ambidextrous dexterity. Raising your fists also allows you to pick up physical objects and manipulate them. * Switching to a weapon will drop the carried object. * A left-hand punch will propel the object forward. * A kick will propel the object forward with more force. Physical objects can be used as weak shields or to frag opponents with low health. Brass Knuckles The Brass Knuckles are a melee weapon that can be picked as a Secondary Weapon to augment the player's Fist attack, at the cost of slower attack speed. Striking an opponent with the Brass Knuckles will deal more damage, inflict a greater movement speed penalty and it can also disarm the opponent, causing them to drop their held weapon. Kicking Kicking is a melee attack that players always have access to, regardless of their equipped weapon. The character lifts his foot and uses it to knock an enemy away. If the enemy collides with a wall as they're knocked back they take additional damage and if a knocked-back enemy collides with another enemy, both enemies will take damage. Kicks can be augmented by Boots, which increase the damage dealt and knockback force. Kicks can be used to knock a close-range target back out to an uncomfortable range to continue fighting or to avoid enemy melee weapons as well as to escape. Opponents can also be knocked into hazards, such as fires, trains, water, off of buildings, next to gunpowder kegs or out of level boundaries. However, kicking will cause the player to stop moving for the duration of the animation. Kicking mid-air while jumping allows for continued forward momentum until hitting the ground again, whereupon the animation will continue, preventing movement until complete. Careful, judicious use is advised. Knives Knives deal average damage but can attack quickly. Players have the option of spawning with three knives. They can be thrown in an arc to attack a target at range, but must be recovered to be used again. You can recover another player's thrown knives. Thrown knives can clip through certain surfaces (such as an open door) when a player stands directly against them. Knife throws can be delayed and re-aimed by kicking during the animation. Hatchet The hatchet deals moderate damage for a melee weapon. While most other melee weapons are available as Secondary Weapons, the hatchet must be selected in place of a gun, found in Blue Chests or recovered from another player. It can be thrown to attack a distant foe, but must be picked up again. It is the most popular weapon used by players focusing on melee attacks, given how easy it is to obtain. While it is powerful, it can be countered quite easily with the right tactics. Thrown hatchets can clip through certain surfaces (such as an open door) when a player stands directly against them. Hatchet throws can be delayed and re-aimed by kicking during the animation. Machete The Machete is the strongest melee weapon in the game, dealing 50% more damage than the Hatchet and having a 10% longer attack range. It costs $85 in Break Bad or Teamplay modes, and can be obtained from Red Chests in other gameplay modes. References 1- Developer's update notes at http://steamcommunity.com/app/265630/discussions/0/606068060837855406/ Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Melee Weapons